


Idiots and Prats

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Prompt 2, Team Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some exchanging of "pet names" between Arthur and Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots and Prats

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [bevinkathryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn) for helping me. All mistakes are mine.

Merlin was doing his very best to behave like he actually enjoyed these feasts. Like bringing even more wine to drunken people was the single most fun he could think of having at night.

And how Arthur, trying to show off in front of all the visiting Lords, behaved even more like a prat than usual. 

Merlin just tried to ignore Arthur’s taunts and simply concentrate on doing his job; but then somebody told some tale and the lord sitting next to Arthur started laughing like he had never before heard such a funny story; before Merlin knew it he had a drunken swinging hand in his face and the wine he was carrying in Arthur’s lap.

It would have been too much to ask for Arthur to realise this was not Merlin’s fault. Naturally Arthur started shouting at him. 

“You idiot, look at my clothes!” Merlin cringed; as if pretty much getting punched in the face wasn’t bad enough. 

“You will have to clean them tonight, right after the feast, no sleeping for you”.

“But” Merlin started, shaking his head, “but it wasn’t my fault. Prat!” mumbling the last word to himself. 

He should have known he wouldn’t be lucky enough for the Lord sitting next to Arthur, the one who had laughed so hard he had hit Merlin and was therefore responsible for the mess Merlin was in now, not to hear him.

“What did you just call your Master?”

“Ahm” Merlin started, trying to think of a lie.

“You should treat your Master with respect, not call him names. And all this after the mess you just made!” the lord continued as if he was personally offended. And still didn’t realise his drunken hand swinging was the beginning of the current situation.

“He called me nothing” Arthur answered instead. “Maybe you misheard” he continued. “Merlin may be not the best servant at times but he knows his place. Right Merlin?”

Merlin was completely perplexed, looking at Arthur he knew that Arthur knew what he had said and still decided to defend him.

“Yes my lord” Merlin chipped in; happy he at least wouldn’t get to feel Arthur’s anger right now.

Leaning down towards Arthur’s lap he tried to clean him a bit with a handkerchief some other servant has giving him while the argument took place.

“I do know Lord Caldwig was at fault” Arthur started whispering. Louder he said “You still need to wash my clothes after this. The wine won’t go away with a little bit of sweeping. Idiot”  
But Merlin smiled, looking at Arthur’s crotch while thinking that yes, Arthur was still a prat, but at least not the biggest he could have been. And every other thought about Arthur’s crotch stayed unthought.


End file.
